Shark Attack!
Shark Attack! is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-seventh case of the game. It is the first case of Pacific Bay and also the first one to take place in the Ocean Shore district. Plot Upon being informed by Chief Marquez of the Pacific Bay Police Department of a shark attack at Sunny Beach, Amy and the player rushed to the beach and found reality TV show star Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis half-eaten by the shark with his fingers cut off. Mid-investigation, Roxie said that she recalled seeing the victim leaving the Tiki Shack right before he died. Later, an anonymous photo of Ice P and lifeguard Zack Taylor was dropped at the police station. The team then found enough evidence to arrest shark expert Trevor Finn for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Trevor revealed that Ice P had driven the sharks out of the shoreline so that he could make his reality TV show safe to film, putting him out of a job. In court, Trevor told the Honorable Dante that when he saw Ice P drunk, Trevor secluded him, tied his hands with sticky tape and sliced his fingers off with a knife. He then threw both the fingers and Ice P into the water so that the scent of blood would lure a shark into attacking him. He was sentenced to life in jail. After the trial, Amy and the player searched for one of their suspects, young fan Augusta, after she had gone missing. With the help of Zack Taylor, they found her and later found out from Carly Lewis that Ice P was supposed to be replaced with a lookalike for the reality show's last episode. However, the show scrapped the idea. Summary Victim *'Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis' (found on a beach half-eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Trevor Finn' Suspects C57TrevorFinn.png|Trevor Finn C57MaggieRyder.png|Maggie Ryder C57CarlyLewis.png|Carly Lewis C57ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C57AugustaLopez.png|Augusta Killer's Profile *The killer wears a shell necklace. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. Crime Scenes PBC1-CS1A.PNG|Seaside PBC1-CS1B.PNG|Shark Stomach PBC1-CS2A.PNG|Shopping Alley PBC1-CS2B.PNG|Ice Cream Kiosk PBC1-CS3A.PNG|Tiki Shack PBC1-CS3B.PNG|Bar Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seaside. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Soggy Paper; Victim identified: Jimmy Lewis; New Suspect: Trevor Finn) *Autopsy Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: The killer wears a shell necklace; Murder Weapon registered: Shark) *Talk to Trevor Finn about the shark. (Prerequisite: Seaside investigated) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Meet and Greet; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shopping Alley) *Investigate Shopping Alley. (Prerequisite: Carly interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Fan Photo) *Analyze Fan Photo. (00:00:05; New Suspect: Maggie Ryder) *Ask Maggie why she hated the victim. (Prerequisite: Fan Photo analyzed) *Investigate Seaside again. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Chain, Broken Watch) *Examine Victim's Chain. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer in contact with parrots) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Watch; New Suspect: Carly Lewis) *Talk to Carly about her deceased husband. (Prerequisite: Watch restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cooler, Faded Paper) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Sticky Tape) *Examine Sticky Tape. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Waiver) *Question Zack Taylor about the Filming Waiver. (Prerequisite: Waiver restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ice Cream Kiosk; Profile updated: Zack is in contact with parrots) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Prerequisite: Zack interrogated; Clues: Cell Phone, Fishing Vest) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Cell Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Cell Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Augusta) *Talk to Augusta about what she saw the victim do. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Carly is in contact with parrots) *Talk to Carly about her argument with her husband. (Prerequisite: Augusta interrogated) *Examine Fishing Vest. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Trevor about the map found at the Tiki Shack. (Prerequisite: Map restored; Profile updated: Trevor is in contact with parrots) *Examine Torn Photo. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Photo) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Zack about that "kiss". (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Zack eats hot dogs) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Surfboard, Camera) *Examine Surfboard. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Shark's DNA) *Ask Maggie about the shark bites on her surfboard. (Prerequisite: Shark's DNA identified; Profiles updated: Maggie eats hot dogs, Trevor eats hot dogs) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Augusta is in contact with parrots) *Talk to Augusta about the photo she took. (Prerequisite: Camera Analyzed; Profiles updated: Augusta eats hot dogs, Carly eats hot dogs) *Investigate Shark Stomach. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sailing Knife, Fingers) *Examine Sailing Knife. (Result: Strange Creatures) *Analyze Strange Creatures. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a jellyfish sting) *Examine Fingers. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ice P Show Ticket) *Ask Carly if she knows about Augusta's outburst. (Prerequisite: Ice P Show Ticket unraveled) *Investigate Seaside. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Sandcastle) *Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Augusta's Magic Wand) *Ask Zack if he saw Augusta. (Prerequisite: Magic Wand found; Rewards: Lifeguard Visor, Shark Tooth Necklace) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Augusta) *Ask Augusta what's wrong. (Prerequisite: Ice Cream Kiosk investigated) *Analyze Augusta's Broken Cell Phone. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Augusta interrogated) *See Carly to get explanations about the Ice-P look-alikes casting. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Rewards: Burger, 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a shark). *In the "Shopping Alley" crime scene: **A seaplane with the Pretty Simple name can be seen. **In the separated game, a self portrait of Vincent Van Gogh can be spotted. *In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **Furthermore, the star is a reference to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *In the "Shark Stomach" crime scene, the Eiffel Tower appears as a collectiable clue. *Paranoïd is a parody of Polaroid. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore